Benang Merah
by Suzuhee86
Summary: Kau dan dirinya yang di ikat oleh seutas benang takdir. Mengombang-ambingkan perasaan kalian berdua. Kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi akhirnya terkuak, namun, semuanya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Mind to R/R, please?


**Benang Merah © Minamicchi**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Hiro Fujiwara**

**Rated T**

**Angst/Romance**

**Ayuzawa M. x Usui T.**

**One-shoot**

**Warning : **

**OOC (Usui lebay disini, ya ampun -____-"")**

**Ada OC buatan Author**

**Sudut pandang orang ketiga sebagai pengamat**

**summary**: Kau dan dirinya yang di ikat oleh seutas benang takdir. Mengombang-ambingkan perasaan kalian berdua. Kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi akhirnya terkuak, namun, semuanya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Mind to R/R, please?

**bagi yang belum tahu jalan cerita maid-sama : Ayuzawa Misaki, ketua OSIS Seika Gakuen, bekerja sambilan sebagai Maid di Maid Café. Usui Takumi, satu sekolah dengan Misaki, dan selalu menjadi penolong Misaki di saat-saat genting. Usui adalah anak haram, dan keluarga almarhumah Ibu nya sangat kaya. Dan seperti kebanyakan shoujou manga lainnya, mereka berdua mengalami romance feeling (istilah apa itu?) seiring berjalannya waktu.**

**Naaaaah, HAPPY READING, Minna-san :D**

**

* * *

**

**Someone's POV**

Ketika awal bertemu, mereka saling tidak peduli. Tidak mau saling mengenal dan saling terlibat. Sampai suatu hari, 'benang merah' mengait di kelingking mereka berdua. Atau sebenarnya, benang merah itu sudah mengaitkan mereka sejak lama?

Sejak awal, kau tahu kau tidak pantas dicintai. Kau bukan makhluk suci. Kau tidak di inginkan. Sudah, tidak usah di katakan lagi. Kau hanyalah anak haram.

'Apa anak yang di lahirkan dari hubungan illegal seperti itu tidak pantas untuk dicintai? Heh, sebegitu kotornya kah diriku? Tenang, aku pun tidak butuh cinta', pikirmu setiap waktu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kau bertemu dirinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hal mengendalikan emosi. Hanya dia. Hanya satu orang itu, yang bisa menghancurkan pertahananmu. Membuat pikiran dan perasaanmu kacau balau.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

Dengan mudah dan cepatnya, dia berhasil merebut hatimu. Terbesit di otakmu, beragam ekspresi yang sering di timbulkannya. Caranya tertawa, tersenyum, marah-marah, wajah polosnya, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya ketika kau menggodanya. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirmu ketika mengingatnya.

Sakit.

Apa kau merasakannya juga? Aku tahu kau sakit, karna aku pun merasa sakit. Jauh di dalam sini.

Sakit.

Hei, kau sadar, kan? Kau, Usui Takumi, telah jatuh cinta kepada Ayuzawa Misaki.

Cinta? Kata yang sangat asing bagimu. Apa itu cinta? Seperti apa itu cinta? Yang kau tahu, cinta itu merepotkan. Menyakitkan.

**Usui's POV**

Aku tersenyum diam-diam melihat Ayuzawa yang masih saja mengomel gara-gara di tabrak seseorang, sehingga menyebabkan jus jeruk yang di pegangnya tumpah menodai seragamnya.

"Tuh, lihat! Kemejaku jadi ada noda kuningnya begini! Dasar laki-laki sialan! Itu sebabnya aku benci laki-laki. Sudah kasar, tidak bertanggung jawab, lagi!"

aku mendekatkan wajahku, menggodanya lagi.

"Tapi… Ayuzawa suka padaku, kan?" dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kaget dan… dengan wajah memerah kesukaanku, membuat aku nyengir tertahan.

"Dasar Usui bodoh!" umpatnya pelan sambil meneruskan perjalanan. Aku tersenyum dan kembali berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

Aku tertegun mendapati seorang gadis berambut ikal sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartment ku. Ia pun langsung berdiri tegak dari sandarannya di tembok ketika menyadari aku muncul.

"Ada apa kemari, Minami?" Usui Minami, putri tunggal dari paman yang dulu mengadopsiku di keluarga Usui. Sepupu tiriku yang berbeda dua tahun di bawahku.

"Berkunjung," jawabnya ringan sambil tersenyum. Aku berjalan untuk membuka kunci pintu. "… Sekaligus membawakan pesananmu."

Aku menoleh sebentar kepadanya. "Masuklah."

Dia langsung duduk di sofa dan aku menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh dan mengeluarkan beberapa cake kecil dari Maid Latte. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil mengambil cangkir teh itu dan menyesapnya dengan anggun. "Herbal…" gumamnya pelan.

"Langsung saja." Ucapku dingin. Dia menatapku agak lama di manik mata, lalu tangannya merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang cukup besar. Disodorkannya benda coklat itu padaku.

"Aku sudah berhasil menyelidiki nya. Dan dari beberapa catatan Ayah dulu, keduanya relevan." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan tenang, ia menyesap kembali tehnya.

Aku ragu membukanya, tapi jari tangan ini telah membuka segelnya.

"Mungkin… seperti yang selama ini nii-sama perkirakan. Kalian berdua…" Minami tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Suaranya terdengar pelan di telingaku. Sekarang, semua indra di tubuhku sedang terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di tanganku.

Rahasia 17 tahun silam. Rahasia kelahiranku. Rahasia affair Ibu.

Mataku melekat pada satu nama yang di tebalkan di atas kertas itu. Tak bisa ku alihkan.

"Sou ka. Yahari sou da na." komentarku ringan. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke bantalan sofa. Minami tampak terkejut dengan reaksiku, namun ia bisa mengendalikan air mukanya lagi. Setelah terdiam agak lama, ia bangkit dan pamit pulang.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku tulus. Minami terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kepalanya terus saja di tundukkan. Tiba-tiba anak itu mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Takumi onii-sama tidak sendirian!" aku terhenyak. Suaranya lantang, nyaris berteriak, tapi terdengar bergetar.

"Jangan pernah merasa sendirian! Ada aku!"

Aku tersenyum melihat mata polos anak itu._ Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

Aku kembali ke sofa dan mengambil tumpukan kertas yang di klip menjadi satu itu, lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

Tidak ada yang keliru. Semuanya cocok dan masuk akal. Pertemuan Ibuku dan orang itu tujuh belas tahun silam, juga kabar mengenai orang itu setelahnya. Semua persis seperti yang aku perkirakan.

Aku dan Ayuzawa adalah…

**End of Usui's POV**

Berkesan tidak peduli? Ya, kau sepertinya mudah melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini! Sadarlah! Jangan berpura-pura terus!

Kau kecewa. Terlihat dari sorot matamu dan helaan nafas lelahmu. Kau kecewa pada takdir yang telah mempermainkanmu. Mempermainkan kalian berdua.

Kau sekaligus marah. Marah kepada diri sendiri yang telah jatuh ke dalam jurang perasaan itu. Perasaan yang kau sebut merepotkan. Kau hanyut dan nyaris tenggelam di dalamnya.

Hatimu, bergolak luar biasa. Ingin rasanya meledak saat itu juga, melepas semua beban, dan berharap kenyataan bisa di ubah. Hei, ada kenyataan yang bisa di ubah dan ada yang tidak, bukan begitu? Yang ini? Entahlah. Kau tahu jawabannya.

Tidak mungkin bisa di ubah.

Menyerah? Mungkin. Menangis? Tidak. Untuk apa? Apapun yang aku lakukan, tidak akan mengubah garis nasib di antara kami, pikirmu.

Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Kalau bisa, mungkin kau akan menangis. Tapi kau tidak bisa. Bukan, bukan karena gengsi. Kau hanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan perasaanmu. Karena itu, aku yang akan menangis menggantikanmu. Menangisi kenyataan itu.

* * *

_Journal 19. April 27, 1992_

_tak pernah aku bayangkan, malam ini adalah malam terakhir aku bisa bertemu dengan adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Malam ketika ia melahirkan anak gelapnya._

"_Mau kau beri nama apa?" tanyaku dengan dingin. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit di artikan._

"_Takumi. Usui Takumi. Yaa, walaupun marga ayahnya adalah Ayuzawa, tapi orang itu tidak akan tahu kapan anak ini lahir. Bahkan mungkin dia pikir aku benar-benar mengugurkannya." Adikku tertawa pelan. Tidak ada raut kecewa dan penyesalan di dalamnya._

"_Aku akan memberitahunya, suatu saat nanti…"_

"_Tidak perlu, aniki. Biarlah seperti ini. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya."_

_Kami berdua terdiam. Hembusan nafasnya semakin pelan._

"_Aniki, tolong jaga anak ini. Sampaikan maafku, karna mungkin jalan hidupnya nanti akan penuh dengan bebatuan tajam."_

_Aku menatap adikku nanar. "Bicara apa kau? Kau akan hidup dan mengurus anak ini! Jangan menyerah…"_

_Piiiiiiiiiiiip_

_Bunyi piip panjang itu mengisi kesunyian ruang ICU rumah sakit. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku berhenti sepersekian detik, dan tubuhku menggigil kedinginan._

_Adikku meninggal setelah ia melahirkan anak hasil hubungan gelap dengan orang yang dicintainya, __**Ayuzawa Sasaki**__._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

yaaaaak -____- fic macam apa ini? Ketergantungan ending dan ketergantungan jalan cerita. Ckck. Mohon maaf minna-sana *mojok di sudut kamar*

ohya, itu, Ayuzawa Sasaki di sini adalah selain pasangan affair Ibu Usui, juga sebagai ayah kandungnya Misaki. Jadi… kurang lebih udah nebak kan jalan cerita nya kaya gimana? Iya, mereka berdua itu ya saudara sebapak.

Teruuus itu… si Usui Minami. Itu saya -_____- *dibunuh* ha, habis saya gatel pengen jadi adeknya Usui. Shouganai na = 3= *di lempar meja* di sini karkater Minami sebagai pembantu *di death glare Minami*, eh bukan, sebagai media Usui maksudnya, dalam mencari tahu tentang siapa ayah kandung Usui itu. Ingat kan, saudara ibunya yang waktu itu ngadopsi usui di jepang? Yaa itu ceritanya bapak si Minami ini. Maaf kalau merasa terganggu dengan OC ini *pundung*

Terus, saya merasa juga kalau fic ini lebay banget dari segi kata-katanya. Usui di bikin lemah, ya ampun -___-"" maaf, saya ga bisa bikin fic atau cerpen yang ga lebay soalnya *bunuh diri*

Maaf juga minna-san kalau ada misstypo nyaaa

**Ohya, ano… kalau ada yang ngerti genre Angst tuh seperti apa, saya minta penjelasannya yaa -___- ga begitu paham dengan kata angst di sini soalnya. Kalo ternyata ga nyambung sama isi fict, mau saya ganti. Arigatou.**

Comentarionya pleaaaaase *puppy eyes beraksi*


End file.
